


safe space

by EtceterasEverywhere



Series: some smol sweet fics <3 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, based on Queering the Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtceterasEverywhere/pseuds/EtceterasEverywhere
Summary: Phil thinks about safe spaces and being queer.Also called: "I found this page and cried, maybe Phil would have done the same."
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: some smol sweet fics <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857133
Comments: 22
Kudos: 62





	safe space

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [Queering the map](https://www.queeringthemap.com/)! found about it this morning and cried a lot since then, it's really sweet and it really makes u feel a little bit less alone. This fic is totally inspired by this! :3

**“The intent of the _Queering the Map_ project is to collectively document the spaces that hold queer memory, from park benches to parking garages, to mark moments of queerness wherever they occur.”**

Phil stared at the page, the map slowly loading with all those marked locations all around the world. There were more in certain places than others, but they were all there, _his_ people, in a way. 

How many of those could be his subscribers? How many of those has he hugged in one of the tours or randomly on the street? Maybe one of those was a person he barely knew from school, or in Uni. It made him ache, all those people from around the world that were like him with different stories and struggles, finding themselves for the first time or just finding the love of their life.

There were so many he didn’t know where to start checking. London was so full of them, and that made him giddy. Lots of people who found a place to be themselves, who found love and acceptance. People who managed to find safety. Tears prickled his eyes; he was one of those people, too.

He decided to check Manchester and maybe find if his home town had one of those. Many of the locations had messages that went along the lines of _kissed a girl here!_ or _came out as trans to my friends and they were so amazing about it_ or maybe _met my husband here, together for 15 years!_

Some tears slipped out from his eyes. He needed to add a moment of his, a safe space he found that left a message to other people that yes, he found love there and anyone could do that too.

_ “Met him here for the first time, I wouldn’t have thought he would become a permanent part of my life. Ten years later, I still love him.” _

He heard some shouting beside him, Dan was playing a videogame Phil didn’t recognize; his curls were all over the place as Dan moved with frustration, his cheeks were red and his pout recognizable. There was warmth on Phil’s chest, yeah, he still loved him.

Phil felt the need to mark all those special moments with Dan; to let the world know that there was some guy he loved with all his will. Maybe in the future when aliens take all the databases trying to analyze human life, they would check every location and get to know that this guy loved this other guy so much that marked everything as their safe space because, in the end, Dan was his safe space.

(Not that aliens would know which ones were his, unless he marked every location with a _Phil_ , but that was too risky. Maybe aliens would know with that psychic intuition of theirs.)

After pondering a bit, Phil didn’t mark every moment. Maybe there were too many, and maybe Phil didn’t remember exactly the places and it would be too awkward to ask Dan for the places and reveal he was a sap in the process. Also, it was late and Dan looked like he was going to give up with whatever he was playing and Phil felt like he had to bask in Dan’s essence right now. 

So, Phil saved that one moment before closing the tab. Maybe aliens will try and track them down after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typo, wrote this on a go with little edit on my part.
> 
> thanks for reading! comments will be appreciated! ♥
> 
> reblog on [tumblr](https://etceteraseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/625109948520644608/safe-space)!


End file.
